Like Mother, Like Daughter
by devilshomie
Summary: Daya goes to her mother after a nightmare during Litchfield's most powerful storm. Also there is a bit of Bennett bashing in this so if you love their relationship be warned.


_**AN: If I spell mi hija wrong I apologize. I work at a Hispanic grocery store and I know a little Spanish to get by but I'm not fluent unfortunately. Anyways I felt like writing a Daya/Aledia fic. I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for this but I like Aledia. I know she's not the best mom in the world but I don't hate her as much as everyone else. I grew up in a poor area where many of my friends had to take care of their siblings because their parents were working so I guess I'm a bit desensitized to Daya's situation. I know that's not the case with her mom and I'm not trying to justify it but I guess I don't hate Aledia as much as everyone else. To be honest Daya's naivety really annoyed me and prevented me from liking her. I feel like her mother can give her some tough love. Not only that but I'm not a huge fan of Bennett and Daya. I think that the actor who plays Bennett is very attractive (even though his character is problematic) but I just never cared for their relationship. Anyways read and review**_

* * *

><p>Dayanara Diaz hated thunderstorms. She hated how the cracks of lightning would flash before her eyes, how the thunder would roar across the sky. As a child she would imagine that it was a giant marching towards her, hoping to swallow her up. She knew now that there was no giant but the childhood fear still lurked inside of her.<p>

She awoke suddenly, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. A nightmare, it had been awhile since she had one of those. Normally she would calm herself down but the roaring thunder was making it difficult. She hated this childhood fear and she hated what she needed to do in order to alleviate it.

"Hey Ma are you awake?" Daya whispered, tentatively entering her bunk.

Aledia groaned weakly and stirred awake, squinting at the figure standing at the edge of her bed

"Jesus girl do you know what time it is?"

"Well it's nice to see you too" She growled, earning a dark look from her mother

"That hormone shit isn't gonna work on me mi hija, now what's wrong?" Daya sighed and sat down on her mother's bunk

"I'm freaked out by the storm, okay" Aledia chuckled much to the annoyance of her daughter

"You still have that, alright well you can sleep here if you want. I'll keep you safe from the giants" Daya shot her a dirty look before curling up next to her.

"I can't believe John sometimes, I swear"

"Why is he seeing other girls?" Her mother growled, eyes sparking with anger

"No at least I don't think so but we got into an argument, he doesn't want to tell the administration that he's the father"

Aledia sighed and rolled her eyes, God knows she loved her daughter but she could never understood how she got to be so naive.

"Well if he does that then he'll go to jail and have to register as a sex offender for the rest of his life"

"It's not right though, I mean Mendez is innocent he shouldn't be getting blamed for this" Daya argued causing her mother to chuckle bitterly.

"Jesus Daya do you think that your boyfriend is going to have a fun time at a maximum security prison, who will not only be a "sex offender" but an ex CO? Do you think it's going to be like here where we watch movies and have Christmas pageants, Daya he'll be raped and possibly killed" She said gravely and felt a pang of guilt when tears threaten to fall from her daughter's face

"They wouldn't do that to him, would they Ma?"

Aledia sighed, she didn't intend to make her daughter so upset however she also wanted to get through to her.

"Listen Daya sometimes you have to choose between doing what's right and what's easy, look if you want my advice I'd just let Pornstache take the fall, then when you get out Bennett can quit his job and you'll move to the suburbs and be one big happy family."

"Well what am I going to tell the kid?" She snapped

"Tell him the truth when he's fifteen or something. I mean shit you found out that Santa Clause wasn't real and you lived"

They chuckled softly and fell into a comfortable silence. Daya began sobbing gently into her mother's chest.

"I'm really scared, Ma." She whispered and Aledia combed her fingers though her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"I know and that's part of being a mother unfortunately, you know I was scared once when you were little" Daya looked up at her mother in surprise. She had witness a wide variety of emotions from the older woman over the years but fear wasn't one of them.

"Yeah once when you were little I had saved up some extra money and we went to the comic book store on 88th street. Well you got lost and I couldn't find you. I was so scared, I mean I thought you had been kidnapped. Come to find out you were upstairs reading those Japanese comics." They giggled softly

"Look it'll all work out eventually you'll be a good mom, better than me at least" Aledia murmured

"You weren't all bad I mean there was always food on the table and a roof over our heads"

"Yeah I know but that doesn't make for a good mom though. I shouldn't have gotten into the drug game. I was just tired of struggling, I mean it was easy money and I was barley making it with two jobs. I guess when Cesar came along and told me about how much money that there was in it I just went for it"

"We've both made some mistakes otherwise neither of us would be here and besides at least now I know how to change a diaper" Aledia smiled warmly at her before gently kissing her on the forehead

"It'll be alright, sweetheart. I promise now get some sleep, Gloria is going to be pissed if we're late"

As the rain pounded against the windows and the thunder roared across the sky instead of the rising anxiety Daya felt boiling inside of her, a sense of calmness pervaded the air. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and Bennett or their child however as she snuggled closer to her mother, drifting off to sleep the storm didn't seem to scare her as much and the giant no longer roamed outside of Litchfield.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed, I figured that Bennett would probably be placed in segregation for his own protection however my point was that I wanted Daya to actually think about what she was doing rather than using the logic of "Mendez is innocent, My baby won't be confuse" etc. I understand her reasons but I feel like she's unaware of how severe the consequences are and that's why I was really glad when Caputo told Bennett about what would happen if he told the truth. Also I got the whole giants idea from Daya's panic attacks during the storm. I know that they were probably due to her implied claustrophobia but I just thought it would be a cool way for her and her mother to bond. So in closing I hope you've enjoyed and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
